Lost Dimension
by ddgt
Summary: *Stop-Read-Review* Welcome to the Lost Dimension........Goku's Daughter, she tries and fails to keep her life in balance. Sorry for not updating! >.
1. Can I call you daddy?

Dragonball Z: Lost Dimension

Chapter 1: Can I Call You Daddy?

By:d_dgt

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, though I wish I did, I only own my lap top, so thats all you'll get.

This setting is a little different from the one everyone has seen. This is where Gohan has the choice of destroying Cell or playing with him thus letting his father die. Well in this story Gohan kills cell when he has the chance and, this is when I tell you 'on with the story' so on with the story.

Gohan looked at the weakened Cell, a smile formed on his lips. It was so much fun, the power he had was overwhelming as if it was the very thing that made him up. Gohan's sanity was slipping, all the Z fighters could see it, but Gohan could not, he was like a little kid and Cell was his toy.

"Gohan, listen to me!" Goku screamed, but still his son was drifting away. Goku never thought this would happen, never, he had estimated that Gohan would kill Cell at the first chance he got but now his son was becoming uncontrollable.

"Please Gohan Listen! Kill Cell now!," Krillin shouted as with Yamcha, Trunks, and Tien, Vegeta just stood there like a statue. His face betrayed nothing, but the Prince's mind was racing.

"Surrender!" Gohan yelled at the android. The face on Cell was priceless and Gohan never wanted it to end. A voice in the back of his head was becoming annoying and the yells from his father and friends were not helping much.

"Gohan! Stop, all you are doing is giving him more time. He'll SELF- DESTRUCT!" Goku screamed, he knew that if Gohan did not stop they would all die. He saw that his only son was not taking heed to his warning, not being able to take anymore he used the instant transmission to go to Gohan. Goku looked at his son, then he grabbed him by the shoulders, then gave Gohan a slap with all the strength that he could muster.

"What?"Gohan asked lightly looking at his father, "dad?"

"Gohan please listen if you don't destroy him now he'll self-destruct," Goku said to his son shaking his shoulders a little. As if the information had just seeped into Gohan's brain he shook himself free of his father's grasp.

"I won't let him!" Gohan screamed letting his power almost cry out from the depths of his body. Goku who was not prepared for his son's rage, was thrown back all the way back to the other Z warriors. Gohan shifted his legs, so that he was in stance, giving Cell the worst glare that his body would let him. Cupping his hands, as the electric waves circled around it.

"Ka..." Cell let out a look of fear, he knew his life was over, even if he was to self-destruct he would need more time than he had.

"Me.......Ha..." Gohan smiled, his planet would survive, he was proud of himself, more than he would ever be.

"Me......HAAAAA!!!" Gohan cried out, the blast of blue light engulfed the evil android, Cell screamed as his body parts were being fried from the inside. The light slowly dimmed and the smoke started to clear.

"You did it Gohan!" Krillin said leaping to his friend, Gohan hugged Krillin back.

"Thanks" Gohan replied smiling as his father ruffled his hair.

"I'm proud of you," Goku stated looking at his son with that goofy smile on his face.

Vegeta looked on at the little crowd, then slowly walked away, he had training to do.

*

3 years later, Goku and Chichi had the twins Goten and Gokien, but unfortunally Goku was killed in 'Another Story' by Majin Buu, this story takes place after it. One more thing, Vegeta and Bulma had a huge fight, and are now broken, Bulma lives at Capsule Corp. with Thong(the middle child) and Bra, while Vegeta is living in the house with Chichi, Gohan, Trunks, and the twins.

Chichi looked down at her hands, she missed Goku so much. Never would he be brought back again.  Never.

"Mom!" she heard Gohan yell from the other room, "Gokien's crying again!"

Chichi sighed but walked out of the kitchen, passed Vegeta watching the tv and into the twins room.  She looked at the two perfect replicas of her Goku laying in the beds, Goten was silent as usual, it was Gokien that Chichi was worried about.  The little girl was always so peaceful and happy when Goku was alive, but now it was as if she was morning the death as well as her own mother.  Chichi looked at the face, it was stained with tears, she had hoped it would never come to this, but it was.  The inner pain Chichi was feeling was burst out and she sank to the floor, crying like her own daughter was doing at that very moment.  She knew neither of the men in the house could hear her and that's what she wanted.

Her pain was unbearable, it was killing her from the outside in.  Now she saw another man in her mind, that arrogant bastard, Vegeta.  He was holding her twins in his arms rocking them to sleep, but she thought he was smiling, or smirking, or something.  All of a sudden reality hit her right in the side and the pain increased, Chichi was now finding it hard to breath, and she collapsed to the floor completely.

*

Vegeta looked up from the crappiest show he had ever seen to the ceiling above him.  He had heard something, his hearing had never lied to him and he rose from the sofa.  The prince walked silently and swiftly down the hall looking at each room till he came to the right one only to find no woman.  Vegeta whirled around and came face-to-face with Gohan.

"Did you hear something, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I did"

"Was it mom?"

"Well, she's not here now is she so she must be upstairs."

Gohan nodded then took the path directly to the twin's room.  Both of them walked hastily, wanting to see what was going on.  Gohan reached the door opened only to wish he hadn't.  Chichi was lying there twitching lightly, Vegeta hurried, grabbed her supporting both her neck and head.

"Boy, go get the kids and follow me to the hospital, got it!?"

Gohan nodded and ran to both of the cribs then on to Trunks' room, Vegeta lifted Chichi and ran as fast as he could down the stairs to the door opened it and blasted to the nearest hospital. The prince's sense of direction was good so he got there in nearly 3 minutes.  The doctors immediately took her away to emergency, Gohan arrived shortly after that running in with three crying kids not to mention himself.  Two hours had gone by slowly, by Gohan's standards and then he was relived to see the nurse come out with a smile on her face.

"Gohan, your mom would like to see you," the nurse said then beckoned for the 13 year old to follow her.

When Gohan reached the room it was filled with the stench of death and he hated it.  He looked at his mother lying in the bed, smiling at him.

"Hi, honey," Chichi said her voice as happy as ever.

"Mom! You're okay?" Gohan asked his eyes filled with tears of joy, Chichi nodded and she talked about things that would probably never mean anything to her in the time of her life.  Finally she stopped and motioned for Gohan to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hun, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know mom and I love you, too,"

"Can you do me a favor Gohan?"

"Yes mom"

Could you go get Vegeta, I would like to thank him," she said.

"uh, sure," Gohan said curiously

Gohan lifted himself off the bed and walked out the door to where Vegeta was sitting rocking Gokien lightly with a scowl on his face. 'Why in the heck would mom want to thank him?' gohan asked himself, after a second he srugged it off.

"Vegeta, my mom wants to see you," the demi-saiyan said then walked up to the man and took Gokien from him, which caused her to imediatly start crying again.  Vegeta scowled again then walked to the room where Chichi was lying in the bed.

"Vegeta, thank you," she said as soon as she saw him come through the door.

"For what?"

"For helping me"

"Well, I guess the human response is your welcome,"

"Uh,huh"

"What do you really want to talk about woman?"

"I want to ask you a very inportant question Vegeta?" Chichi said looking at the man she would usually hate, but she was actually was smiling.

"Shoot"

"I want you to take care of my children,"

"What? Why?"

Vegeta was stumped, why was this woman asking him this.  Never in amillion years would any living being in the universe ask the prince of saiyans any question of the sort.

"Promise me?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just tr......y.....t..t..o..und...er..stan..d...V....Ve..g..e....ta.." Chichi said then drifted into her endless sleep.  Vegeta looked around to see all the little gadgets in the room going off, then the parade of doctors and nurses followed by Gohan.  Vegeta excused himself and took the baby from Gohan's hands as he fell to the ground crying.  The little girl was crying her eyes out, the prince took one last look at the smiling form lying on her death bed.  Gokien then grabbed onto Vegeta's big finger with her little one and waved it around, still tearing, Vegeta looked at the girl to see her almost smile at the sight of him.  

"I promise," he whispered mentally to the tiny form in his arms, who smiled almost as if she understood what he was saying.

*

Bulma looked at the paper, she was so bored. Normally at this time Vegeta and herself would be getting it on, but no she had to go and open her big mouth.  It had been almost 6 months since she had seen him last, he was being stubborn so was she neither of them called or sent letters.  She was now 6 months pregnant with a baby, not to mention she had the girl about a year ago who was now sleeping in her little crib.  She now was not even paying attention to the paper anymore as she flipped through the death's section until she saw that name. Son.  She read on:

Chichi Son

30 years old

Died of a 3 massive heart attacks, was said to be fine and then died peacefully in her bed.  She has left behind three children, Gohan: 13, Goten: 1, Gokien: 1, all of which are being taken care of by Mister Vegeta Ojisama and his son Trunks: 2

The cerimonies have already took place on May 25.

Bulma looked at hands in disbelief, she never thought that Chichi could die that easily, no she couldn't of had a heart attack.  Bulma knew Chichi too well to know that the only thing that brought Chichi down was when Goku would leave her. That was it, she had died of a broken heart.

*

15 years later....

"Daddy!" Gokien screamed.

"What girl?" Vegeta said coming out of the Gravity room Trunks had bought for all of them from his mom.

"Dinner time!" Gokien yelled acroos the yard then twirled around and walked back into the house.

Vegeta sighed, his life was the same old story every day, train, eat, train, eat, trian and it went on.  He sparred with his son and his friends but  He missed her, he never admitted it but he did.  Trunks walked out to see his father staring out into space.

"Dad?" The demi saiyan asked.

"I'll be in," Vegeta said sternly, never taking his eyes off the skys.

Trunks gave his father a weird look then walked back into the house.

Vegeta watched his son from the corner of his sharp eyes, the boy had grown quickly. The half breed looked a lot more like a saiyan than his future counterpart, the boy now had his hair standing up all over the place with blood red dyes on the tips of his spikes.  Gohan had also changed a bit, getting some of the blue hair from his mother's side (if you have seen the series then you know Chichi has Bluish/black hair).  Gokien on the other hand had grown into a beautiful girl, although she had cropped her hair short she still had a body very close to rivaling Bulma's. Vegeta on the other hand had not changed one bit on the outside, but on the inside he had.  He evened liked the girl and her stupid twin.  Vegeta sighed and walked into the house.

To be continued....

Okay few things here,  I don't know if I should make Trunks and Gokien a pair, if I do then there will be a lot of fights and stuff for them to find out if they love each other.  Also I will either have Thong/Bra/or Paris for Goten it is your choice. Buh bye, d_dgt


	2. To be

Dragonball Z: Lost Dimension

Chapter 2: To be

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters except for Gokien and Thong they are mine, and I don't own the lingerie thongs so LEAVE ME ALONE, breath, okay....on to the story.

  
  
  
  


Trunks yawned as he sat up in his bed, he had been reading the book on business all night. That was his dream, to work at a high tech company. His other dream was a girl, a girl with midnight black hair, a girl that would change his life forever. What he wouldn't do for this girl, what he wouldn't do to have this girl, what he wouldn't do to start a family with that girl. The boy sighed.

  
  


Gokien

  
  


*

  
  


Gokien sat beside the waterfall, clad in her baggy blue shirt and orange pants. She always came here after her breakfast, it was her spot, the water was warm always, and the cascade was beautiful.

  
  


Daddy

  
  


Gokien wasn't thinking about any thing else when she came here, every day she thought about the same thing. Her biological father. She couldn't remember his face no matter how much she tried, she could remember his voice but not his face. That was why she came to this particular spot, this was the only place she remembered her ever going to with her daddy. She remembered him jumping in the water and looking for fish, while she sat on her mother's lap with Goten trying to get to their father. But still she couldn't rememeber his face, she had never seen a picture of him because she never asked, she had dreams, dreams about him holding her and when she was just about to look up, she awoke. Gokien looked over at the water, still clear still fresh as that day. Would she ever see the man she could call Father.

  
  


*

  
  


"Wake up Boy!!" Vegeta screamed at the door.

  
  


Gohan opened the door quietly.

  
  


"What?" he asked.

  
  


"That thing won't shut up and your wife is at the doctors, so shut it up, or I'll make it be quiet," Vegeta said sternly then walked down the hall. The 'it' as he so called it was Pan the daughter of Gohan and Videl, Videl had to go to the doctors because she was pregnant again. Pan may be 7 but she loved to cry, especially when her mom wasn't around. Gohan groaned then walked slowly to the upstairs, Vegeta and himself had done some work on the house. Now it had 2 floors and had been expanded, this mostly being done because Videl had moved in. But of course Mr. Satan hated the fact of his baby living in a small house, so he had said when the second child would be born he would buy them a new house. This was good going for Vegeta since he loved space, and hated it when other people were in the same room as him. Gohan groaned again as he entered the room only to hear the crying wail of his daughter.

  
  


"Pan please shh, your mom will be home any minuate now," Gohan said as he lifted the youngster up and rocked her lightly.

  
  


"Daddy," she said, " I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea of mommy having another baby."

  
  


Gohan smiled, he knew this would bother her. That was one thing about Pan she always confessed her feelings and was never embarrassed. Would the girl ever stop speaking her mind, she could get in a huge amount of trouble for that. Gohan sighed and went back to rocking the girl slightly.

  
  


*

  
  


Vegeta walked silently to the mail box, which was two miles away from the house. He hated doing this because of the neighborhood around where the mail came in. This part of town was filled with annoying nosey people, every time he came here this woman would come up and start talking to him, asking him stupid questions. Of course he never answered he just got the mail and walked out of the town, and the all the people in the town would look at him when he took the kids here, so he stopped. Most of the people looked at him and the kids because of Gokien and the tails, he would not let anyone cut off their tails, they were sacred to him. The tails of course made them go into heat since they turned 16 but he never had a problem keeping them in control, every month this would happen, and the moon had been thankfully blown up by Cell when he was training or something. 

  
  


"Hn," he growled as he saw the woman run up to him and smother him with questions. He had a great urge to blast the woman to the next dimension, but he didn't think anyone would really appreciate him doing so.

  
  


"And where did you get, blah blah blah blah.......,"

  
  


"Errr," Vegeta growled once again hoping to scare the woman off, no avail she was still talking.

  
  


Vegeta quickened his pace and finally reached the box, he thanked kami for that. He opened it and hastily took out the pieces of paper, then walked quickly the other way. 

  
  


"Nice talking to you mister!," the woman screeched hurting Vegeta's sensitive Saiyan ears.

  
  


*

  
  


"Gokien! Gokien! Gokien where are yo.... Gokien?" Trunks said watching as the beautiful girl before him wept. He acted quickly and took her into his arms.

  
  


"Why? Why did he leave me Trunks, why?," Gokien sobbed out soaking the saiyan's shirt, though he didn't care.

  
  


"I don't know Gok, I don't know," Trunks said trying to soothe her, she did this every week she would try to act tough but on the inside she was a wreck, " Gokien, it's not you if that's what you're thinking, it's not you, your father didn't leave because of you, he left because his planet called for his aid."

  
  


"But why did he have to die, huh," she cried out, each sob breaking Trunks' heart, he hated to see her like this.

  
  


"Because it was his time Gokien," Trunks said reassuringly while his hands moved along her back, touching the tip of her tail, "and it's not yours, okay."

  
  


"Okay, thanks Trunks,"

  
  


"No problem."

  
  


Gokien smiled and started to walk away, then all of a sudden she felt Trunks' long fingers lace with hers. She looked to him and smiled grasping his hand lightly, he did the same and smiled back.

  
  


"Come on, I want to get a head start on lunch."

  
  


"Sure, whatever you say Gokien."

  
  


*

  
  


Gohan looked at his wife walk through the door, she patted the bulge forming on her tummy and smiled.

  
  


"It's a boy."

  
  


Gohan smiled, lifted himself off the chair and took her in his arms.

  
  


"That's perfect."

  
  


"But I still don't know about the tail, Gohan when Pan goes to school everyone thinks she's weird I don't want the same for him as well."

  
  


"I don't know Videl, the tail is a part of his heritage, I don't think we should."

  
  


"But Gohan what if the journalists get a hold of a picture of him when he's born, you remember what we had to do with Pan."

  
  


*how could I forget,* when Pan was born they had to lock away all the pictures of her as a baby and move here, but still the word got out. Still Pan was lucky because no one believed these people, very lucky.

  
  


"Yes, but we won't make the same mistake."

  
  


"You can't say that for sure Gohan."

  
  


"I refuse, I'm sorry Videl but the boy has to know what he is." Gohan said lastly then walked to the other room. Videl sighed, there was just no talking Sayians out of something once their mind was set.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"Do you want to?"

  
  


Goten sighed, he had finally got Sarah to talk to him, the girl was the most annoying but most popular in the school. 

  
  


"Sure, I would, like, love to!"

  
  


Goten smiled.

  
  


"Then I'll pick you up at 9:00?, okay, alright, bye!"

  
  


Goten threw to phone on the bed and started to jump up and down on his bed yelling.

  
  


"I am the bomb!!"

  
  


He stopped abruptly when he felt a wave of sadness overcome him, it was Gokien. Having a twin was a great thing, but being a Saiyan twin was very unusual, you always felt what he or she was feeling, thinking, and being, it was hard sometimes. He couldn't go anywhere if Gokien wouldn't allow him, the one good thing about this bond was that it only lasted till the other spouse found a true mate. But Goten had been born with patience, he needed to cheer Gokien up or he would have guilt on him for the date with Sarah.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"Hey, Girl! Get in here!,"

  
  


Gokien smiled, it was her turn for training, she never won, but it was fun none the less.

  
  


"Gokien!"

  
  


Gokien looked and saw Sarah walking toward her, she groaned.

Sarah stopped a few feet away and started looking around. "Where's Goten?"

  
  


I don't know maybe he's up your ass

  
  


"I don't know."

  
  


"But he asked me to come here?"

  
  


"Yes, I know but he also said he had....something else to do."Gokien hated lieing, but she believed no god would sin her for telling a lie to Sarah.

  
  


"I don't believe you,"

  
  


"Too bad, it's the truth,"

  
  


"Whatever! You're just mad because your brother is SOOO popular and you are so.......so......"

  
  


Gokien's brows furrowed. "So, what?"

  
  


Sarah gulped, she knew never push Gokien over the edge, she knew the girl could do damage. Like her locker, when she had told every boy in the school that her tail was a ingrown dick, she had come to school the next day and saw her locker completely pushed in and her desk, in splinters. Damn, she had paid a large sum of money to get that desk. (Everyone in her school had to get their own desks and rent lockers)

  
  


"Nothing."

  
  


"Damn strait, nothing"

  
  


"GIRL!!!"

  
  


Sarah saw a small man with flaming hair come up to Gokien and started speaking in a different language.

  
  


"Sarah!"

  
  


Goten ran toward Sarah and stopped infront of her, he chose then to talk to his twin with the telepathy bond they shared.

  
  


"Gokien!"

  
  


"I'm a little busy"

  
  


"It will only take a second"

  
  


"Fine!"

"Could you distract Vegeta while I take the car?"

  
  


"No!"

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"Because daddy said anti-quote 'NO DRIVING!'"

  
  


"Please?"

  
  


"Goten are you sure you're not blind? You do know who is right infront of you right?"

  
  


"Yes, Sarah Marshalle, why?"

  
  


"Do you remember what she did to me?"

  
  


"Yes, the dick thing, right?"

  
  


"Yes, so how can you go out with her when you know what she did?"

  
  


"Come on!"

  
  


"No!"

  
  


"Please?"

  
  


"Just go! Okay! Fucking GO! But when that Bitch tells everyone in the school that you slept with her don't come running to me!"

  
  


Goten closed off the link and took Sarah in his arms, blasting off. Vegeta stopped yelled at Gokien for a second then contiued.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


AN: yes i know sucky right? My fingers hurt, my mind aches, and my stomach is growling. So how are you? Did you like, hate, both? Tell me! I have been sick so I will post faster since I am home.

d_dgt


	3. Fishing

Dragonball Z: Lost Dimension

Chapter 3: Fishing

Disclaimer: I own my original characters, but nothing else sorry.

AN: Yes I do believe in Trunks+Pan, but this Trunks is different from the regular Trunks, not the same guy. Lived with Vegeta, has different hair, lived with Vegeta, likes business, Oh, did I mention lived with Vegeta. And I don't now how the classes go in Japan or in the Dragonball Z world so I made it up. You never know.......

  
  


Gokien yawned for what seemed the fifth time today. She was so bored, it wasn't that she didn't like school it was just, God!! She could teach this class. Everything she was in was Advanced in some ways, it was amazing, as Gohan and Vegeta put it, for her to be Goku's daughter. She never met the man but it was said he was dumber than a tack. So no one really knew how she could be so smart, must have been a strange gene, they would say. And she was capital B bored, last class of the day, she couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. After ten more minutes of hearing the teacher go on and on about the body's digestive system, she took a good look at her senior schedule:

  
  


1st: Advanced Calculus

2nd: Astronomy

3rd: Shakespeare 4 (with Goten) (AN: you could believe it, I mean how do you think he gets girls)

4th: Chorus/Lunch (with Trunks and Goten)

5th: German 4

6th: World History 4

7th: Advanced Business (with Trunks)

8th: Health (with Goten and Trunks)

9th: Gym (with Trunks)

10th: Advanced Anatomy

5:00 go home.

  
  


Gokien watched the teacher come around with two worksheets, each with a model of a body on them, what did she think they were in 5th grade or what? She quickly filled out her sheet with no problems, then she looked out the window, ignoring Martin, who always asked her for the answers.

  
  


She really didn't like going to the city, there was no room, even as she looked out the window. All she saw was cars, streets and buildings, unlike her mountain home where she could look out her window and see green grass, trees and smell the crisp fresh air. Gokien zoned out for a while till she heard the bell sound, she quickly stood up and gathered her books into her bag, she couldn't be late for track practice today.

  
  


"Gokien!"

  
  


She cringed, Mrs.Wilder.

  
  


"Why were you, praytell, looking out the window the whole class?"

  
  


"I was done with my work."

  
  


"I don't care, you may be the smartest student in this city, but you will not take me for granted!" Mrs.Wilder glared at the shorter girl." Do you understand Miss Son?"

  
  


Gokien bowed her head, she hated being yelled at, but who could blame her Anatomy was boring. 

  
  


"Yes Mam"

  
  


"Good, now run along, and don't forget the homework on page 345, 1-79!"

  
  


Gokien practically ran for the door but before she was out the door she yelled."I already did it!"

  
  


Mrs.Wilder shook her head, that girl was going to be great some day, she could tell. 

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"Zoned out again?"

  
  


Gokien panted as she ran her 25th lap, she wasn't tired but she wanted the coach to think that, and anyone within seeing range, Trunks looked about the same. Except he of course looked better in his jersey.

  
  


"Nope, Mrs.Wilder just gave me another lecture because I was looking out the window."

  
  


"Ouch, harsh, even I don't push Mrs.Wilder's Buttons, too risky."

  
  


"I didn't do anything." Gokien decided to change the subject. "How's the job thing coming along?"

  
  


Trunks picked up his pace a little making Gokien do the same with hers.

  
  


"It's good, but I have to find a job that won't require a college diploma."

  
  


"I still don't understand why you don't want to go to SCU, I mean you did get a application?"

  
  


"Yeah, I did, but I didn't want to go, you know, spend 4 years there, plus waiting 7 years just to get in because of the stupid age restriction,"

  
  


"Yeah, I know, but SCU, that gives the best education out there!"

  
  


"Yeah, I know, but I love business,"Trunks smiled at her, "Hey, how many acceptances have you had 20?"

  
  


"Close enough, 12, but like I said I am going to go to South City University, maybe there I will find something I love doing," Gokien smiled to herself, SCU gave the best teaching in the country and had some of the greatest teachers working there. Plus it was sponsored by Bulma Briefs herself, it would be the highlight of her life to go there, she looked over at Trunks. She knew Trunks only wanted one thing, to be in business, to own a company. It was his greatest dream, he could talk about it nonstop, and she really envied him, he knew exactly what he wanted.

  
  


"Hey, what's wrong?"

  
  


She looked away "Nothing."

  
  


"You sure?"

  
  


"Yes I'm sure."

  
  


"Okay, hey I wa....."

  
  


The last bell rang, telling everyone the school was going to close in 10 minutes.

  
  


"What were you going to say Trunks?"

  
  


"Nothing, come on, let's go."

  
  


"Okay."

  
  


Gokien quickly took a shower for the boys would in there locker room soon. See the boys had a small hole in the wall so they could look in on girls showering. So as soon as Gokien showered she changed into clean clothes she ran outside to see Trunks in his T shirt and jeans, they both blasted off at the same time and flew at incredible speeds to see who could pass over the lake the fastest. 

  
  


It took them only 5 minutes to get to the spot they had planned. Gokien looked around, Goten was nowhere in sight, God! He was probably with another woman again, sometimes her brother was such a dumbass, he wouldn't answer her telepathic calls either.

  
  


Trunks looked over at her, and he sensed her discomfort.

  
  


"You can't find him can you?" 

  
  


"No, I can't. What are we going to do now?" Gokien looked down, they had just passed over Orange Lake. "We were all supposed to go fishing!"

  
  


"I know......hey! You want to spar for awhile, maybe he'll come by."

  
  


"I guess so," Gokien waited for Trunks to go down first before she followed him. She loved sparring but then again she was a girl, saiyan girls weren't really that good till the full moon, then they could kick some ass. She landed on the grassy plain and looked at Trunks, he was already in position waiting for her to make the first move. Gokien mirrored his actions and got into position, still he waited.

  
  


She smirked. "Quite the gentleman aren't we, well don't you dare try to go easy on me!"

  
  


Gokien skimmed the grass as she attacked Trunks going at a speed that could not be seen by the normal eye.

  
  


Trunks grinned and punched, but came in contact with only air, his eyes widened, and he twisted around to block Gokien's barrage of punches. She moved gracefully and quickly, but her power was lacking, Trunks grabbed on of her arms and reeled her around. 

  
  


Gokien tried to catch herself but failed and fell to the ground, but before Trunks hit her down again she pivoted and lifted her leg bringing her foot to his face, she watched as he twisted and fell.

  
  


Gokien hit the ground hard, but quickly regained herself and jumped up, before she knew what happened she was punched. Trunks then sent her a uppercut, and was thanked with a hard kick in the shin, he ignored the tiny pain in his leg and punched, he then hit the dust when Gokien uppercutted him in the stomach then kneed him in the head. 

  
  


He flipped up and took Gokien 's legs from under her, Gokien levitated before she hit the ground, and flew up barraging Trunks with punches.

  
  


"YO!!!! GUYS!!!!" 

  
  


Trunks looked up, which took his concentration, and Gokien delivered him a hard punch to the nose.

  
  


"OWWWWW!!!! JEEZ GOKIEN!!!" Trunks yelled holding his nose.

  
  


Gokien covered her mouth, "Oh! Trunks I'm so sorry!"

  
  


"Yo, Trunks you okay?"

  
  


Trunks looked at Goten and giggling girl he was carrying. Gokien tried to move his hands.

  
  


"You have to let me look at it."

  
  


"Look I'm fine," his hands left his nose, he tried to wiggle it and his eyes closed in pain.

  
  


"It's broken, good work Trunks." Gokien smiled as she tried to touch his nose and he squirmed.

  
  


Trunks felt pain shoot through his nose when she touched it, but he wanted to smile, his dream girl was touching him. He took her hand and for a second she stared into his eyes, until Goten poked him. Trunks groaned and turned around.

  
  


"Darn man, my sis really did you in didn't she?" Goten smiled his Son smile, the girl next to him just giggled even more.

  
  


"You want to back up those words?" Trunks said smiling.

  
  


"Anytime!"Goten gave him the victory sign and grinned. 

  
  


"I think you would win Goten-sama," The girl squealed.

  
  


God that hurt my ears Gokien thought, while holding her ears.

  
  


"Just to let you know girl, Trunks would win!" Gokien exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

  
  


Trunks turned to her and smiled.

  
  


"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Goten pouted.

  
  


"Says who!"

  
  


"I still think Goten-sama would win!" The girl said flipping her hair.

  
  


Gokien cringed not only at her voice but when did SHE start calling her brother 'Goten-sama'! When did she first meet him! 10 minutes ago?

  
  


"Physically to you, he would win, but technically, he can't! Trunks is stronger." Gokien smirked.

  
  


Goten scratched his head. "Well, it is true."

  
  


Trunks sighed. "Can we just go!"

  
  


Gokien smiled. "My thoughts exactly, Trunks, besides we need to fix your nose."

  
  


"By the way, who's the girl?" Gokien said knowingly.

  
  


Goten's eyes widened, and he grabbed the girl by the story. "How stupid of me! This is Kaci, Kaci this is my sister Gokien and my friend Trunks, I invited her for fishing!"

  
  


Gokien rolled her eyes, of course he did. 

  
  


Goten smiled. "I knew it would be okay right Gokien?"

  
  


Gokien smiled innocently. "Of course my dear brother."

  
  


Kaci grinned at Trunks with lidded eyes. "Trunks, huh? I like that name."

  
  


Trunks squirmed and Gokien glared at Kaci and Goten just stood in shock. Kaci edged up to Trunks and batted her black lashes.

  
  


Gokien quickly opened her telepathic link.

  
  


"Where in hell did you find this girl?"

  
  


"I was at the mall"

  
  


"So you just picked her up!"

  
  


"Yep!"

  
  


"Oh, that's just great she's practically feeling Trunks up!"

  
  


"Well do something about it!!!!!"

  
  


"Well, she's your date!"

  
  


"Then pretend Trunks is your boyfriend"

  
  


"WHAT!!??"

  
  


"Please?"

  
  


"No!"

  
  


"Would you rather keep on watching this".

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Then go up to her and tell her off, please, she took me a long time to get."

  
  


"Fine!!!! But you sooooooo owe me!"

  
  


"I owe you a lot of times don't I."

  
  


"Yes, you do!"

  
  


Gokien walked over and stood next to Kaci and Trunks. "Excuse me but would you get your hands off my boyfriend."

  
  


Kaci looked her up and down the removed herself from Trunks who was looking at Gokien wide eyed. Did she just say boyfriend????

  
  


Kaci sneered quietly and walked over to Goten who lifted her up ready to take off.

  
  


"Prove it!"

  
  


Gokien looked at her quizzingly. "What?"

  
  
  
  


"Prove he's your boyfriend."

  
  


Gokien looked at Trunks who was feeling like a toy at the moment. "Fine."

  
  


Gokien gave Trunks a look that said 'sorry' and she quickly grabbed his head and kissed him. She really needed this to look real, so she slipped her tongue into his mouth and luckily he responded, this wasn't half bad.

  
  


Goten stared wide eyed. There right in front of him was his sister and best friend frenching! And they weren't stopping! And they were looking like they liked it!!

  
  


Trunks, of course, was in heaven. His tongue, his 'tongue' was actually touching Gokien's, GOD he wished this wouldn't stop. He groaned, as she pushed her chest to his. This was beyond heaven, this was even better than all of his dreams put together.

  
  


Gokien smiled as she heard Trunks groan. She pulled her tongue back and disengaged, opening her eyes, they came to see Kaci growling and Goten eye's popping and jaw dropped.

  
  


"Proof enough, Kac."

  
  


"Whatever, are we going to fish or what?"

  
  


Gokien smirked as Goten shook his head, taking off slowly so as not to drop Kaci. Trunks smiled a goofy smile and blasted off, Gokien shook her head and followed her fake boyfriend.

  
  


Gokien flew close to Trunks to talk to him.

  
  


"You do know I was acting right?"

  
  


Trunks's heart dropped, she had been acting the whole thing. He had really thought she had meant it, this really hurt, she still thought of him as a friend.

  
  


"I mean, Goten needed to control his date, so he asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend."

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"We have to pretend till Kaci goes home."

  
  


Trunks nodded sadly, hey he really should make this great while it lasted. "Sure."

  
  


"You okay?"

  
  


"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

  
  


"Oh, okay." Gokien didn't like the look on Trunks' face, he looked crushed, maybe he had liked that girl on him, or maybe he was disgusted that she had kissed him. She shrugged it off and flew faster. Soon the boys caught up, ready to land Gokien motioned to a good spot next to the lake. Trunks and Goten nodded and landed, Goten landing a little slower, so as not to drop Kaci. Gokien followed her friend and brother, her feet touched the ground in perfect ease, then she lowered herself all the way down, onto the soft grass.

  
  


Goten smiled, it had been a long time since they had gone fishing, this would really bring back old memories. He was happy for Gokien too, this had been her idea, he and Trunks had backed her up when Vegeta had forbidden it. He breathed in the sweet smells of the earth and water, and he let go of Kaci who laid down on the grass. Goten walked up to the edge of the bank looking into the water, he saw the fish swimming around, the water was so clear, crystal clear, you might say.

  
  


Trunks smiled, his two friends were really taking this seriously, one lying down really enjoying herself, one looking at the water as if it was a treasure. They really loved this, just like their father said Vegeta, his father had told him all about Goku, or Kakarott. The man had loved the simpler things in life that one sometimes takes for granted, how he could stop and look at something ugly, and see something beautiful, the man must have been great at his time. Trunks pondered at what it would be like if Goku had lived, would his two best friends have a father, would Chichi be alive, would he even know Gokien like he knew her now, would they be enemies, what would have happened between them. He decided that he really should leave those kinds of thoughts alone, and stick to the present not the past. This was his reality.

  
  


"Hey! How are we going to fish? We have no rods!" Kaci asked, causing Goten and Trunks to smile.

  
  


"Don't worry we'll improvise." Goten said slipping his shirt over his head.

  
  


Trunks smirked at the girl's reaction and echoed Goten's movement. Slipping his tight t-shirt over his head, he dived into the lake. 

  
  


"You're serious?" Kaci asked Goten.

  
  


He smiled and jumped into the lake, diving far below the water level. Gokien got up and bent over the water's edge, she couldn't find her brother or Trunks. She turned around to face Kaci.

  
  


"Hey, where did they go?" she asked then felt something on her foot, she looked down, and before she knew it she was spitting up water. And she hit Trunks on the shoulder, hard, causing him to spit up water as well. Goten wadded around in the water and laughed his head off, even Kaci giggled. This caused Gokien to burn, you could almost see the smoke come out of her ears. Trunks chuckled and avoided another blow to the shoulder, and swam away. Gokien fumed and dived, she swam quickly trying to catch up to Trunks, she came from underneath him and lifted him out of the water. Trunks wriggled, trying to get out of the girl's grasp, but she held him tight, she then levitated, and threw Trunks into the water.

  
  


Goten laughed his head off, he looked up at Gokien to see her smirking. He let out a little 'eep' and dived under the water. Gokien smiled as Trunks came up from the water, then she turned around and dived, going after her brother. Trunks shook his head as Gokien swam after his best friend, he then dived, watching the water around him. Soon he saw a huge fish, sharp teeth, great fins, now this was a fish! Trunks smirked and swam after it, which was a very bad idea because when he got too close the fish hit him with his back fin, he had to come up for air at that time. Trunks breathed in the sweet air then went under the water again, he saw the fish. Making sure the animal was not watching him, he darted to the side of the fish, pulling his fist back he punched the fish right in the gills. The animal cried out in pain, which gave Trunks enough time to drag it out of the water, when he came up he gasped for air then looked around, Gokien was dunking Goten and Kaci was watching and laughing. He swam to the shore and flew up just enough to put the fish on the bank, the sheer size of the thing made Kaci squeal in fright, and Gokien and Goten lick their lips, tonight they were going to feast.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Gokien waited patiently as Goten said good bye to Kaci as he dropped her off.

  
  


"Bye bye Goten-sama, see you at school!" Kaci waved as Goten flew up to his friends.

  
  


Trunks pulled the fish to his other shoulder and sighed. Gokien smiled, you catch it you carry it. Finally with a nod from Goten they blasted off toward the house. She smiled, this day was really interesting, a great thing to write about in her diary. She looked over at Goten, he was smiling, no doubt he had gotten a kiss from Kaci, but then again, Kaci wasn't so bad, her brother could have done a LOT worse. Then she turned her attention to Trunks, who looked annoyed for having to carry a huge fish on his back. She chuckled he was going to be complaining of fish smell in the morning, and he still needed a senzu bean for his nose, she would have to get that! She stopped suddenly causing Goten to run into Trunks.

  
  


Trunks looked at her weirdly. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Gokien smiled. "Nothing, but I have to go to Kami's for a while."

  
  


Goten looked at her coaxingly. "What for?"

  
  


"For a senzu bean, just go on without me okay?" Gokien didn't wait for there answer and she blasted off.

*~*~*~*

  
  


"A senzu bean, well sure Gokien."

  
  


"Thanks Koran!" She smiled down at the cat.

  
  


"Sure, let me go get some."

  
  


Gokien waited patiently for the cat to come over with a little bag, he popped out one and gave her it. 

  
  


"Thank you," Gokien said as she put the bean into her pocket and zipped it up. "I'll see you soon!"

  
  


With that she ran to the balcony and jumped.

  
  


Koran shook his head, kids, when would they ever slow down.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


AN: Geez, 10 pages, phew! I outdid myself this time, well what can I say, once I started I couldn't stop! 

  
  


Next time: Trunks gets a letter, offering him a job, a home, a new life. But he would have to leave his father, his best friend, his love all behind him if he want this job, which will he choose..........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Why me!?

Dragonball Z: Lost Dimension

Chapter 4: One Way Ticket

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own anything that is related except for my poster. 

AN: I finally am well again!!! And up and drawing for my website, which I have no idea when it's going to be up. I am sorry for the grammar mistakes in my first two chapters, but I had wrote those a long time ago, so they kinda sucked. I have gotten better since then, and am writing more in my chapters. And just to let you know, this is going to be a long story, maybe some sequels along with it. Because this is only the stepping stone of this story, enough of my rambling, on with the fic!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Trunks: "Is this the only way...........?"

  
  


*~*Chapter 4*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trunks sighed and rolled over onto his side, which he immediately regretted, and was rewarded with a sharp pain. He rolled over to his other side and sighed, falling back into his dreams.

  
  


Trunks smiled, he lay on his stomach as he tanned. His whole body felt at ease, no pain emitted from it, the feeling of this was amazing. His tail waved around happily, and imbedded itself in the sand. Suddenly Trunks felt a abnormal pressure on his back, he tried to turn around but was pinned to the sand. 

  
  


"What?"

  
  


Trunks was really annoyed that someone would bother him when he was resting. His reply was a hand touching his tail, oh God, he was in grace as he felt this mysterious person rub up and down his tail, making him completely aroused.

  
  


"Ahhh, who are you....mmmmmm?"

  
  


A small laughter emitted from the stranger, now Trunks knew it was girl. He turned his head lightly, but felt the girl push it back down.

  
  


"Hey!" he yelled, but was replied again with stroking of his tail, which was waving it's tip excitedly.

  
  


The girl's mouth went down to his ear and licked the outer alining of it. He could fell her lips come up in a smile. They opened just enough for her to say something. 

  
  


"BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

  
  


"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Trunks landed on the floor with a 'thonk'. He rubbed his sore behind, and got up. Jeez, that was a weird one, he had normally just him a Gokien kissing and things like that, but licking, hmmmmm, it was a strange one. Trunks shook his head and turned his alarm clock off, he then stumbled to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and pants. He scratched at his blue boxers and walked to the bathroom.

  
  


Trunks groaned when he saw that someone was inside, he banged twice on the large oak door.

  
  


"Alright, I'll be out in a minute!"

  
  


Trunks didn't bother thinking who's voice it was, he was too occupied with thinking about his dream, he touched his tail, and when he did it sent a shiver down his spine. Just then the door slammed open and out came a very annoyed Gokien. Trunks blushed as he realized she only had a towel on, he felt a little shiver of pleasure run up his spine as he took in her form.

  
  


Gokien looked at Trunks weirdly, he had a strange look on his face, like a predator looking at it's prey. She was starting to get scared when she waved her hand infront of his face, and he didn't respond. Gokien backed away from the staring boy and walked quickly to her room, he watched her the whole way as if he was going to pounce on her at any moment.

  
  


Trunks watched Gokien turn the corner and disappear from sight, he shook his head violently. What in hell had happened to him, he looked down and blushed beet red, he had a nice tent forming in his pants. Trunks quickly slipped into the bathroom and close the door behind him, what was wrong with him, he had been usually very comfortable around Gokien. But lately he had been having more frequent hotter dreams, and was looking at her weirdly, when she was near another guy, he became extravagantly jealous. This had been happening over the past few days and he really needed to tell his dad about it.

  
  


Trunks sighed as he removed his boxers and stepped into the shower, it smelled of Gokien. This was not exactly what he needed, he felt himself become even more aroused. He turned the dial from hot to freezing.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Vegeta left quietly and swiftly, as he did usually to get the mail. He had come up with a new strategy, leave the mail there at night and come get it before noon, the woman would not be out then to get her mail so he would not have to listen to her. He grinned to himself, he was so smart. 

  
  


Vegeta blasted off towards the village. It only took him a minute or two to get to the little town, he smiled, no one was around, he landed quietly next to the mail box, he grabbed the mail and was ready to take off again. Then he heard something that made him cringe.

  
  


"Yyyyyyooooohhhhoooooo! Heeeelllloooo! Isn't it just a great coincidence that you and I forgot our mail on the same day!" The lady squealed, damaging Vegeta's sensitive hearing.

  
  
  
  


"Isn't it just great, I mean I was sssoooo sad to have missed you yesterday but my cousin got his head stuck on his railing, isn't that just weird! And........blah blah blah blah...." Vegeta covered his ears with his hands, and ran off to the edge of the town.

  
  


The lady waved. "Buh bye!!!!"

  
  


Vegeta growled deep in his throat and blasted off towards the house, he sighed openly as he couldn't see or 'hear' the town anymore. He looked through the mail quickly, he couldn't read this stupid language, but he knew the names of his family. He looked questionably at a red enveloped letter addressed to Trunks, Trunks never got mail. Vegeta shrugged, it must have been from on of his girlfriends. That boy wouldn't have long to decide on a mate, he was sure of that.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"Dad!?" Trunks yelled as he saw his father land lightly on the grass.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I have to ask you some questions."

  
  


"About how your feeling weird, I'll tell you later, when we spar. Here's a letter for you." Vegeta shoved the red paper towards his son.

  
  


Trunks looked at the letter weirdly and pocketed it. He could open that later, he felt Gokien's ki five a sharp rise. Vegeta had felt it too, he could tell that Gokien felt depressed and upset. The older man shrugged and walked away leaving Trunks to find her.

  
  


Trunks watched as his father walked off, he shook his head and walked quickly toward the waterfall side. Trunks really thought hard as he walked through the knee high grass. Like, did he really love Gokien, did he really want what he dreamed of, was he ready to leave this place to find a job. He thought about Gokien more than anything, her face was like the gods carved it perfectly, her laughter was like music to his ears. Her goodness, she must have got it from her father, which only made him like her more, her smile showed exactly what she was thinking. But her eyes was the thing that really made his heart skip, they were endless black pits with just a small splash of blue when she cried, when she was happy you could see streaks of brown, they were perfect, just like her. Did he really love Gokien, he didn't have to think twice, he knew he did.

  
  


Did he really want to become a business man, did he really want that, leave Gokien and Goten. Was this supposed to be this way, was he supposed have this much trouble choosing his dream. Maybe his life was supposed to be like this, so he would know what he could have done. This was his life and he was going to go with it, come what may, he was ready.

  
  


Trunks watched his feet as they skipped across the grass, till it came to cleanly cut green grass. He smiled as he saw the familiar cascade of water, and the girl on the rock watching it.

  
  
  
  


"Gokien......"

  
  


She turned around revealing that she had indeed been crying, the wet lines on her cheeks just added to the fire that Trunks felt. Why did she have to get hurt so much? Why couldn't Goku have come back when he had the chance? Why did she and Goten have to hurt so much? Sure Goten never showed any emotion when he mentioned his father but Trunks knew he was angry at his dad. Why do these depressing things happen to people anyway? Trunks shook his head of his thoughts and walked over to the girl. 

  
  


"Gokien?"

  
  


Trunks lifted his hand and went to place it on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and got up from her rock.

  
  


"What's wrong?"

  
  


"Come to stare some more?"

  
  


Trunks scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"Oh, she doesn't have a father so I'll just comfort her because I feel sorry for her....nice Trunks real nice," she turned to face him. "But I don't need your sympathy!"

  
  


Trunks was totally taken back by her outburst, she was never like this. "I....."

  
  


"Don't you dare say, I'm sorry!" She screamed, her rage was building with every word he said.

  
  


"But I......I just want to help." Trunks said lightly.

  
  


"Sure whatever! Trunks you always want to help! So let me ask you this, did you help that girl into my BED!!!!!" 

  
  


Trunks's eyes widened. "What!?"

  
  


"You heard me! I found some girl's bra underneath my bed this morning after I took my shower!"

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"Gee, I don't know, I guess I was looking for my spare wrist guard and I found it under there." Gokien said sarcasm dripping off the words.

  
  


"I didn't mean for that to happen it's just....."

  
  


"Trunks you never mean for ANYTHING to happen, it just does right!?"

  
  


"Why should you care anyway?!"

  
  


"Because this happened in MY bed, if it wasn't in MY bed I wouldn't have a problem with it but it was so......" She lifted her hands. "Problem!"

  
  


Trunks kept his head down. "I'm sorry...."

  
  


"Trunks you say your sorry then you'll do it again!"

  
  


Trunks lifted his eyes to her. "NO!!! I really mean it this time!"

  
  


Gokien stepped back. "Does this have something to do with the way you looked at me this morning?"

  
  


"No! I don't know what that was, but my fuse has been really short over the past week!"

  
  


"Fine! But I want to tell you something! You stay out of my room with sick bimbos or I'll beat you into a pulp!" With that said Gokien stormed off to the house leaving Trunks there to think.

  
  


Why had he snapped at her? She had every right to be mad. He knew he was having some sort of mood swing, but he still couldn't figure it out. He had slept with that girl, right after his 18th birthday, he had been feeling rowdy. Camy, that was the girl's name, she had been a waitress, a drunk waitress. He had also been drunk, and with Camy grabbing his tail that day didn't really help, so he had taken her into Gokien's room and gave her what she wanted, he never heard from her again. It was no biggy, it's not like he loved her or anything. Trunks shrugged it off and followed Gokien to the house.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


What the heck had been with him lately? First with the girl in her room thing, then with the snapping. Gokien sighed, some things were better off left unnoticed, but he had really been mad. She heard his footsteps behind her, but didn't think much of it, he wasn't her problem......but she really felt bad. Trunks was one of her best friends........she stopped and waited for him.

  
  


Trunks looked and saw Gokien standing, facing him.

  
  


He stopped. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Gokien didn't say anything.

  
  


"What is it?"

  
  


"I'm sorry," and with that she walked away, not looking back.

  
  


Trunks gasped, oh god, he had really been a jerk this time. Her eyes, they had shown no emotion, nothing whatsoever. He ran to her.

  
  


"No, I am, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

  
  


Gokien smiled and held out her hand. "Friends?"

  
  


Trunks smiled at her hand. "Nope."

  
  


Gokien looked at him weirdly.

  
  


He smiled. "Best friends!" and took her hand.

  
  


Gokien smirked. "Let's go home!" 

  
  


They both walked slowly to the house.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Videl watched as Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Gokien all ate at their alarming rate. She was so happy now, she had Gohan, and Pan, soon to have another baby, and they were going to move into a new house in Satan city. Everything was going well, she smiled at Gokien and Trunks, who were fighting over a piece of bread. Those two were going to make a great couple some day, she knew it, Gohan knew it, and she suspected that even Vegeta knew, except them. It was funny, no on ever even thought that her and Gohan would go out, and now she was married to him, with one beautiful daughter and another little one coming, this was the time of her life. Her thought's were interrupted by Trunks getting up and stretching.

  
  


"Ahh, thanks Videl that was great!! I have to get ready to spar though." with that he walked off.

  
  


Trunks made his way up the stairs and into his room, he looked into the mirror and smirked, he was going to spar soon, which meant he was going to see a bunch of bruises on himself later. He walked to his dresser grabbing his gi, taking off his pants he searched through the pockets and found the letter that his dad had gave him.

  
  


On the front was just a Trunks Ojisama nothing special. He ripped the top off and took the paper the was inside, it was written in very good hand. It read:

  
  


Dear Trunks, 

  
  


It is your 18th birthday, congratulations. You probably don't remember me, my name is Bulma Briefs, owner of Capsule Corp. in South City. I have watched you over the past years, and was very pleased with your work in the field of business. Anyway, I would like to tell you something first, so you know the truth. I loved your father very much, and had you with him, you may or may not know according to what your father has said about me. But my proposition is for you to come and be the president of Capsule Corp. I am getting too old to stay the president and I cannot do this anymore, you are the first born, it is your choice. If you chose to I will be waiting at the South City Mayor's Building at 10:00 am on Sunday morning.

  
  


Love,

  
  


Your Mother

  
  


Trunks let his head fall, his father had never said anything about his mother, NEVER. He felt his short fuse pop.

  
  


Trunks grabbed his gi, took off his shirt, and slipped it on. He walked silently down the stairs, out the door and into the gravity room. 

  
  


Vegeta was already waiting there.

  
  


"What took you so long boy!?"

  
  


Trunks didn't answer he just brushed past his father.

  
  


"Answer me when I'm speaking to you boy!"

  
  


Trunks pivoted and looked at his father. "How come you never told me about mom?"

  
  


Almost instantly Vegeta's expression changed from fuming to completely emotionless. He said nothing and got into position.

  
  


Trunks snarled, letting out a low growl from deep in his throat. He slammed into Vegeta's head with his elbow, and quickly twirled and kicked him in the back. Vegeta who had not expected this, fazed out. Trunks was angry beyond belief, his hair lifted to a golden yellow and his muscles bulged. He tackled his father and landed hard punches into his face. He round housed Vegeta into the wall, his father did nothing to fight back, Trunks grabbed his head and kneed it. He tackled his father again and barraged him with punches.

  
  


He grabbed his father's hair and lifted him till he was at eye level with him. "TELL ME!!!!!"

  
  


Vegeta didn't answer, he was in shock. Trunks growled hard and uppercutted him into a wall. He grabbed his father's head and punched it hard, sending the older man reeling. Trunks yelled again and powered up, rocketing toward Vegeta he beat his own father down to the ground. After much fighting Trunks, trying to catch his breath, grabbed his father's head and pulled his fist back gathering power. Vegeta opened one of his eyes.

  
  


He spoke softly but clearly. "I...I....wa...was....ashamed."

  
  


Trunks face fell and his hair turned to normal, the great Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, ashamed????? He put his fist down and got up, looking in a rack along the wall, he grabbed a sack. Took a small pill from it, walked over to Vegeta and gave it to him.

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me before?"

  
  


Vegeta looked at his son. "Because she kicked me out of the house, I wouldn't tell her I loved her, so she told me to get out, to take you with me and never come back." Vegeta said, he leaned against the wall.

  
  


"It wasn't until that happened did I really know that I loved her, but....it was too late."

  
  


Trunks looked down. "She asked me to come and work at Capsule Corp."

  
  


Vegeta's eye twitched. "So, what are you going to do?"

  
  


"I don't know, I was going to ask permission from you."

  
  


"You have my permission, you know you can."

  
  


Trunks looked at him weirdly. "Are you sure?"

  
  


The older man nodded. "Yes."

  
  


Trunks sat down on the cold floor. "Can you also tell me what is wrong with me?"

  
  


Vegeta smirked. "You're in heat."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"After a saiyan's 18th birthday, they go in heat every full moon. I don't have that problem, because your mom is my mate, I am bonded to her till I die. You have found your mate, and because you are near her you start acting strange, your not as bad as the brat is going to be."

  
  


"Goten?"

  
  


"Yeah, he doesn't have a mate and probably won't in the next few years, he's 17 and when he goes in heat he's going to be worse than he is now."

  
  


Trunks nodded, he knew it was true. "Who is mine?"

  
  


Vegeta smirked and walked to the door. "You already know." and with that he left.

  
  


"Is this the only way?" Trunks asked himself then exited.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Trunks spent the last few days of his time thinking. He agreed to go and become president of Capsule Corp., and he had made his father promise not to tell anyone, especially Gokien this news. These were his last days with her, he had taken Goten to his favorite team's football game, and had bought Gokien a necklace, which he had intended to give her before he left. He would leave before sunrise and no one would know where he was. Vegeta had gone to the mountains like he did every year to meditate, actually he would stand and look below him but it was just about the same. Gohan and Videl had moved out three days earlier, and Goten was off with his girl friend. Trunks was watching the blank TV screen when he heard someone walk in.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Ohhhhh! Cliffhanger, the first! What is going on? Will Trunks actually go through with this? Next chapter!! I do need to work on my other fic, and I already have the next chapter typed out, I will get it to you soon.

  
  


Next chapter: Trunks, will he leave? Will he stay? Will sparks fly? Will the author type faster? Or will it hurt the people he loves most.....?

  
  



	5. Leaving

Dragonball Z: Lost Dimension

Chapter 5: How can I say I love you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. But I do own Gokien, Jon, Lucifer, Thong and Vejet, so no sue. On with the story.

  
  
  
  


Trunks: "This was a mistake......"

  
  


*~*Chapter 5*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, what's wrong?" Gokien asked walking into the family room.

  
  


"Nothing," Trunks said trying to hide his embarrassment. "Just thinking."

  
  


"Oh, really?"

  
  


"Yes, really," why did she always have to be so demanding on answers?

  
  


Trunks you should know why, because YOU never have the answers for her

  
  


"Why don't we watch something?"

  
  


Gokien smiled at him, grabbed the remote and plopped down next to him.

  
  


"I didn't agree to anything," why does she do things like this all the time?

  
  


Because YOU let her

  
  


Trunks shook his head trying to clear the feeling, he had never thought about her this way before, never. But now as he watched her laughing at the TV, he felt something uncomfortably warm going on below his waist. Not again! He thought. Trunks looked away quickly hoping she hadn't seen the reddness creep up to his face. Luckly she was still laughing at something to cartoon was doing.

  
  


What's wrong with me?

  
  


She's wrong with you.

  
  


Trunks wanted so bad to yell out at this voice in his head. But he knew he couldn't. He wanted so bad to love and kiss the girl next to him. But he couldn't do that either, but he needed to tell her. To tell her he was going tomorrow, that he may never see her beautiful face again, that this might be his only chance, his only chance to open up, to tell her exactly how he feels. 

  
  


Why can't I do it? He asked himself.

  
  


Because YOU are weak, because YOU are afraid, but believe me, YOU better do it now! Or I WILL!

  
  


"Gokien?"

  
  


Gokien turned to look at Trunks her black eyes shining on him, his voice had sounded different than it usually did. He didn't look the same either, he was looking at the floor and his hands were grasping his pants.

  
  


Before she could say anything she felt his lips press against hers. 

  
  


Gokien's eyes widened, before she knew what she was doing she pulled back and looked down in shame. She felt his arms go down from around her, as he did this she looked up into his sky blue eyes. At first she had thought this a joke, some prank, but his eyes held all truth. She searched his eyes looking for some reason, she had saw it.

  
  


"I...I'm," Trunks never got to finish the sentence for she kissed him softly, her lips just brushing against his. She tried to pull away but Trunks kept his arms in place making her lips press harder against his own. If he really loved her, he was going to show her how much.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


A rooster crowed somewhere off in the distance as the sun peaked through the horizon, it promised a great day.......for some.

  
  


Trunks yawned lightly, he was so tired. He stretched, then tried to move but something was lying on him. Not again, he thought, not another girl that would not even know his name. He picked the covers up. A girl, a girl with black hair, a girl with cropped black hair. Icy fear ran through his veins as the events from the night before rushed into his mind.

  
  


Oh my GOD

  
  


He couldn't believe what he had done, he didn't know why he had done it. It was a mistake, a very BAD mistake. Sure he loved her, and he told her that, much to his surprise she had said it back, repeating his words. How could he leave now? 

  
  


This was a mistake, YOU made it and you must never let her know, LEAVE NOW! While you can.

  
  


Trunks lifted Gokien and lightly placing her to the side, he slowly climbed out of the bed and looked for his pants. He remembered each part of the night, but for the life of him he could not remember how they had gotten to her room. He finally found his boxers and threw them on quickly, the air was filled with the scent of what went on last night, and he knew his father would find out when he came back from the trip. Trunks grabbed the rest of the clothes, and dressed. Before he left he stepped to the side of the bed to take one last look at her.

  
  


She was beautiful, in every way. Her face was perfactly carved out, and her body, damn! He would miss her more than anything, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain he had gotten her and placed it on the nightstand. He looked at her once more, he felt his tear fall, but he quickly wiped it away. Every fiber in his body was working against him, his mind pumped, his legs grew weak, he would come back.

  
  


Or die trying

  
  


He floated quickly out of the room, took a small pit stop to his room to gather his stuff in capsules. Once he was done he ran out the door and blasted off.....to Capsule Corp.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Gokien rolled over, she had felt something move her, move her from the warmth to the coldness. She twisted looking for her love, she felt sheets, empty sheets. Like a bullet she darted up, there was no Trunks, none of his clothes, and she didn't feel his ki anywhere. 

  
  


He left you

  
  


She didn't want to believe it, but her mind and heart told her so. He had told her he loved her, why did he leave, why did he leave her in the cold. She felt a small tear cascade down her cheek, he had said he loved her, she had heard him and repeated those words, they had made love, said love, did he really mean it, there was only one way to find out. 

  
  


Gokien jumped from the bed, ignoring the cold as the sheets fell from her body. She looked in the mirror, she stretched her neck, and saw what she had hoped to be there. A small, but visable mark, a scar not open but healing, it was the mark of a saiyan, the saiyan bond mark. She smiled now that she knew he really loved her, but he was gone, if she couldn't sense him, it was because he did not want to be sensed, her smile dropped. 

  
  


It's YOU, he's disappointed, that he has a small tomboy for a mate!

  
  


The tears fell again, he hated her. He probably woke up to see he had a tomboy in his bed, then ran. Trunks had slept with other girls before her, but she had been a virgin, never touched. She put shame to the girls before her, she had a great body, anyone could tell her that but her face didn't exactly scream beauty. Her attitude didn't help either, she was alone, alone with no one, not Trunks, nor daddy, not even Goten was there for her, she screamed loudly a battle cry and the voice in her head was intense.

  
  


You are nothing! A little bitch, not even capable of keeping a man!

Do you hear me, bitch, do you hear me?! You're nothing! 

Your own dad and mom died because they hated you! They thought of you as nothing!

And that's what you are, you little whore, NOTHING!!!!

  
  


Gokien's pain screamed from her as her ki skyrocketed. She yelled powerfully, as she saw her aura become yellow, her hair lifted and held a gold glow. She felt pain in her eyes as they cried harder, the sheets, clothes and the spreads that were in the room were now swirling around her. She yelled and screamed over and over, her body cramped, her muscules bulged and her skin hardened. Her hair lost the golden glow and it was lifted to the heavens, blond and her eyes shed no more tears, her yells subsided into gasps of air. The aura was gone and she leaned on her dresser, she looked at herself and smirked.

  
  


I'm super!

  
  


Her hair, blond. Her eyes, aqua. Her pain, gone. She had never felt this great in her life, at least not since the love making last night. She smiled and her ki and appearence went back to normal, as well as her sadness which returned, though not as strong. 

  
  


"I better not tell Vegeta about this, or anyone."

  
  


She decided no one would know, not till she decided to anyway. Gokien quickly slipped on her training clothes and ran to the gravity room. Her stress would be lifted in there.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Gohan smiled as he knocked on the door, a present in one hand and Pan in the other, Videl stood behind him. No answer, he knocked again, nothing. Videl gave him a weird look.

  
  


"What's wrong?"

  
  


Gohan looked at her. "Trunks should be in the house."

  
  


"Maybe he went off training?"

  
  


He shook his head. "No, he knows not to go anywhere, and even if he did where's Gokien?"

  
  


Videl shrugged, she looked over her shoulder. Pan was standing looking at the gravity room. "Honey, what's wrong?"

  
  


Pan didn't look back at her mom, she just stared at the circular training room. "I feel someone's ki in there."

  
  


Gohan looked at the room and closed his eyes, when in the gravity room one could sometimes not have a great sense to who was training in it. "I feel it too." He spent a few more seconds thinking till he said. "Gokien!"

  
  


"And Trunks?"

  
  


"No, Trunks isn't in there, only her."

  
  


"Oh, then where is he?" Videl asked, running up to the room, Gohan behind her.

  
  


"I don't know, but what's the gravity?"

  
  
  
  


"650 times." Pan said checking the moniter on the door while levitating. 

  
  


"WHAT?!" Videl screamed, Gohan had only a surprised look on his face.

  
  


"Pan turn it off, I need to talk to her."

  
  


Pan smiled. "Yes, Daddy." She pressed a small red button, suddenly a whining sound came from the machine and it cooled off.

  
  


"Thank you." Gohan ruffled his daughter's hair. "Videl and Pan stay here, I'll be right back." Videl and Pan nodded and stayed where they were when Gohan entered.

  
  


"Gokien?!"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


Gohan swirled around to come face to face with his little sis. Who was very sweaty but not very tired looking.

  
  


"Why weren't you in the house?"

  
  


"I was training, that's generally what you do with a gravity room."

  
  


"I know that." Gohan sighed, it was no use, so he went to the next thing on his mind. "Where's Trunks?"

  
  


"I don't know.......he was gone when I woke up." It was technically a lie, just that she left some minor parts out.

  
  


Riiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhttttttttt, Minor parts, give me a break girl

  
  


"Really, he didn't say he was going anywhere last night did he?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Are you sure? He didn't say anything?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Okay, well we brought you a present, since we heard about your scholarship to South City University, congrats girl!" Gohan gave her a huge hug. "When do you start again?"

  
  


"When I'm 27, that's the age limit, the minimum."Gokien smiled. "Do you want to go inside the house, I feel sweaty."

  
  


"Oh! Sure let's go!"

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"I think you'll be fine on your own, you do know how to cook."Videl said. She sat at one end of the table with Gohan and Pan on either of her side's.

  
  


"Yes, I do, and I think I'll be okay." Gokien said as she was cooking for three saiyans and a human.

  
  
  
  


"But you do have 4 more years, you could get a job?" Gohan advertised.

  
  


"Yes, I know, I probably will. But I don't have to pay for anything, daddy keeps that in check."

  
  


Gohan frowned, he still, after all these years, never got used to Gokien calling Vegeta daddy. But then again the man was nicer, and more respectful to Gokien than even his own son, and yet Gohan didn't know why......

  
  


"Hey you want scrabbled?"

  
  


Gohan looked up. "Sure that would be great!"

  
  


And Trunks, it wasn't like him to just up and leave without telling anyone. He had usually been the greater kinder one, not sneaky like Goten. Gohan got up from the table and walked up the stairs, ignoring the weird looks from the girls. He took a sharp right just at the stairs and walked into Trunks' room, that was weird, his drawers were messed up and his capsules were gone. Gohan looked frantically for a note, a letter, anything! But he found nothing, nothing that would help him recover the boy, Gohan sighed as he felt Goten's ki coming towards the house, maybe he would know what's going on.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Gokein felt her brother coming near the house, which was weird, Goten wasn't due back for a hour at least. She felt him land and slowly make his way towards the house, his ki was going down and up, it was no doubt that he was drunk. Gokien sighed and turned around to come face to face with..........a very nude Goten.

  
  


"Hi, *hic* what's for breakfast!" Goten said a little too loud as Videl covered up Pan's eyes as Goten sat down at the table. "Oh, hi Panny, how are you doing *hic*?"

  
  


"I'm, uh, fine thanks uncle Goten."

  
  


Gokien shook her head and lifted her brother up out of the chair and over her shoulder. "Videl, watch the food for me."

  
  


Videl nodded and got up walking to the stove. Goten was yelling about a horsey ride and proptly passed out when Gokien hit him over the head. "I have to put this lump in a bed."

  
  


Videl giggled. Gokien smirked and ran up the stairs almost into Gohan who was coming down. "Hey, Gokien wat....WHY is Goten naked?!"

  
  


"He's drunk, I'm gonna' put him in his room kay?"

  
  


Gohan nodded, making his way down the stairs. This was not a good day. And he didn't think it was going to get any better.

  
  


AN: How you doin'? Well, I am down in Louisana now, a vacation away from everything! Though I can not go two day without the internet, I'll be updating don't worry! I know this is a weird fic, but TRUST me it gets SO much better later on, I would say so something but that would ruin the surprise! So 'don't drink, don't drive, don't hump your sister, and most importantly NEVER strip on a table when drunk at your best friend's party. (My brother did that!)d_dgt


	6. Works Sucks!

Dragonball Z: Lost Dimension

Chapter 6: Work Sucks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, the only thing I own is my original characters!

AN: Hello! I am SO sorry! I know this and my other stories took so long to update, my nephew was in the hospital, one of my best friends died, and my step mom was cheating on my father......so all in all, this month has REALLY sucked! I am sorry about this, trust me I know how it feels when your favorite story doesn't update in a LONG time, it bites .

Well anyhoo, on with the story!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Trunks: "You told them nothing.......!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Trunks frowned deep as he passed some more buildings over, he knew he was getting close, the skyscrapers in the distance told him that clearly. The purple haired Saiyajin lifted his arm, pulled down his sleeve a bit to check his watch. 9:45 am it read, making him increase his speed, if he was to get to the South City Hall at 10:00 am he would have to hurry. Passing more buildings, parks and houses, the eighteen year old fighter saw a small building. White pillars rang from the ground to meet the roof, and in big lettering was the words 'City Hall', he was there.

  
  


Suddenly before starting to go down to the ground, Trunks felt a ki, it was distant and sharp. The young Sayiajin concentrated on the power, and it was funny, he already knew who it was. 

  
  


"Gokien........" Trunks looked down, his brows furrowing, and he knew, he was the one who had caused her this pain. He should have never left.......he should have stayed, and explained himself before leaving.

  
  


"You left!"

"There is nothing to ne ashamed of!"

"You have the right to do what you want! You are the heir to the Saiyajin throne!"

  
  


Trunks shook his head violently, his brain was wrong.......and he knew it, but what was he to do?! He knew he couldn't do one thing to help Gokien, if he went back he would only anger her, and his mother! The demi Saiyajin closed his eyes, his face contorting as he was ready to cry because of the pain in his heart.........he couldn't go back.

  
  


Before he could stop himself, he lowered his energy so that he could start to float down to the earth, putting one foot behind the other, he landed on the roof of the white city hall. Making sure that he had everything he quickly put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the stairs leading down to the hall. 

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"Mom!!!!" a girl with coal black hair yelled at a older woman with aqua hair. "Where is he!?"

  
  


Bulma looked behind her, swinging her long blue locks from her face. "Please, Honey, he should be here soon."

  
  


The girl with the black hair turned to her sister, who was leaning against the white wall, her own aqua hair in small braids around her head. "Bra! What do you say?"

  
  


Bra looked at her impatient sister, then smiled a bit to show her braces. "You need to shut the hell up that's all I have to say."

  
  


"Bra!" Bulma screeched turning to her older daughter. "What have I told you about that language!?"

  
  


Bra put her hands to her side. "But mom-!"

  
  


"No buts! I mean it Bura Briefs! One more word like that and I will ground you from the Internet!"

  
  


Bra quickly crossed her arms and leaned against the wall again. There was no way she was going to jeaprodize her computer time!

  
  


Thong smiled, showing her perfect teeth at her sister. Bra growled but closed her eyes, the younger daughter always wins with the mother, no questions asked.

  
  


Suddenly Bra heard something, feet moving closer, it was like she could feel the feet moving, scraping against the ground, it was a funny feeling for her. She opened her eyes and shot her head to the left, just in time to see a boy, no not a boy, a man. A man with purple hair coming their way, his sky blue eyes sparkling as he walked with his hands in his cargo's pockets, his white muscle shirt moving around every sharp muscle on his body as he walked with a quick pace.

  
  


Before Bra could say one thing, she saw a blur of blue and red. It was her mom, hugging the life out of the purple haired man. Thong also looked at her mother, who was screaming at the guy, it was strange, she could have sworn that she had seen this man before.

  
  


Bulma smiled screeching in the poor guys ears. "Trunks! Trunks! Trunks! Trunks! Oh MY god! I haven't seen you in SO long! I've missed you SO much!!!!"

  
  


Bra had to stick one finger in her ear and twist to get that ear to stop ringing. She looked over at Thong who was doing the same thing, only with both her ears. "So THIS is Trunks? My long lost brother?"

  
  


Bulma looked to her daughters. "Yes Bra, this is your brother, Trunks Briefs!"

  
  


Bra smirked showing Trunks her Vegeta side easily, and Thong, she just bolted to him and hugged just like her mother, which meant Trunks needed air. He smiled down at his sister, hugging her back, not as hard, but just back.

Bulma smiled at her family, it was perfect........but, no she wasn't going to think about HIM! The older woman looked up at the sky. "Thank you god!"

  
  


Trunks disengaged with his young sister, then lifted his eyes to look at the other, who was still leaning on the wall. She made no move toward him, she had smiled, but now it was replaced again by a frown. Her aqua hair was braided neatly in rows on her head, coming down to her collarbone nicely. Her clothes screamed "Leave me ALONE!", with her black shirt, which had some words on it, mostly blurred out, probably swears and things like that, her dark blue jeans which wear cut at the knees were a weird fashion statement. Thong on the other hand, her clothes screamed "I am popular, WORSHIP me!" She smiled like her mother, her hair up in a weird exotic ponytail. Her shirt was a pink with a baby blue collar, and as he could see, VERY tight around the chest area. Her light blue bell bottoms also yelled out, with the legs faded out, and fitting tightly coming to the waist LOW. 

  
  


His mother on the other hand, had a plain red shirt on and some jeans, nothing fancy, nothing low-cut. Just.......motherly clothes, and she smiled richly, Trunks had no clue how his father had angered her enough to make heir kick him out of the house. 

  
  


"Well, Trunks.......are you ready to see your new home and job?" Bulma asked reaching into her purse and bringing out a cell phone. Bra lifted her hands in the air, and stormed past her mother. "You two are impossible! I swear it! We are a block from Capsule Corp. why call the limo!?"

  
  


Before Bulma could correct her daughter, Bra ran off from under the City Hall's roof, out the doors and stopped at the sidewalk. Trunks shrugged and followed her, but not before turning back to his mother walking backwards. "You can take the limo I guess, I'll stay with Bra, 'kay?"

  
  


Bulma nodded bringing the cell phone to her ear. Trunks smiled, righted himself, then jogged out to Bra who was already walking. Him being a Super Saiyajin didn't have to wait long in a jog to catch up to his sister. 

  
  


She looked behind her, lifted her head a bit then looked forward again. "At least you have sense."

  
  


Trunks stopped jogging and looked at her. "Nah, I think they're just used to it, that's all."

  
  


Bra widened her eyes at him, then frowned. "Yes, well you don't have to live with them. Do you?"

  
  


"No," Trunks looked down quickly then back up at her. "But why aren't you like them? I mean you live with them, right?"

  
  


"Yes, I do, but I don't like it, it's useless. Why do something when you can find a way with physical strength, it's nuts!"

Trunks chuckled a bit, making Bra look up at him, one eyebrow raised. "What's with you?"

  
  


Trunks stopped, looking at her with a smile. "You sound just like dad."

  
  


Bra stopped a confused look on her face. "Wha!?"

  
  


Trunks covered his mouth quickly. "Forget it!"

  
  


Bra frowned deeper, then grabbed his collar bringing his eyes down to meet hers. "What about my father!? Do you know him!?"

  
  


Trunks looked at her as if she was insane. "Yes I know our father, didn't mom tell you anything about him?"

  
  


Bra's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, she says nothing." And with that she let him go with a bit of a push, showing she meant business. "Tell me about him."

  
  


Trunks raised a eyebrow at her question. "Uh...okay, well he's very mean, rude-."

  
  


"NO! Give me everything, his physical appearance, everything." Bra said closing her eyes to the sky, lifting her head swiftly.

  
  


Trunks gulped a bit. "Okay, he is pretty short, about 5'8, reddish blackish hair, which looks like it is one big flame, he always wears this old leather jacket, it's wearing down and all rust colored now. He trains a lot, actually every day, he's a great martial artist, muscles everywhere. And he hardly ever smiles, that man has a gaze that could make the evilest man go down to his knees." Trunks looked over at his sister who had actually planted a small smile on her face, making her look like Bulma, her other side. "You're a lot like him actually."

  
  


Bra opened her eyes and looked at her older brother. "What do you mean?"

  
  


Trunks smirked quickly then raced down to a big smile. "Yeah, when you frown, you look like him."

  
  


Bra smirked showing another way she was like Vegeta. "That's a good thing." Then she started walking again.

  
  


Trunks shook his head lightly closing his eyes, then opened them again, walking infront of her only to hear her scream. "What!?"

  
  


Bra had a huge frightened look on her face. "Y...yo....you! YOU HAVE A TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Trunks looked down to see his brownish/purplish tail swinging around behind him. "DAMN! No Bra! Wait a sec!"

  
  


Bra screamed then grabbed the tail yanking hard, pulling Trunks off his feet to the ground. "OUCH!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMN BRA STOP!!!!!"

  
  


She quickly jumped on top of him, grabbing his hair and pulling back hard. "Who are YOU!?!?!?!"

  
  


Trunks winced as his hair was pulled. "I'm Trunks!"

  
  


Bra growled low in her throat. "I don't believe you!"

  
  


Trunks quickly grabbed her legs with his, flipping her over, and pinning her down by the wrists. "STOP! I am Trunks, hasn't mom told you ANYTHING!? About DAD! About Sayiajins!? About Vegeta-sei, Goku, Cell, or Freiza!?"

  
  


Bra looked frightened but shook her head from side to side. 

  
  


"DAMMIT! Well you need to know!" Trunks growled sharply, his tail bushing up a bit in the tip. Bra frowned a bit, then struggled against his hands her wrists starting to loose feeling in them. 

  
  


"BRA!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!" Screamed Bulma from a long black limo Thong with her head out the sun roof. She almost jumped out of the car and ran to her son and daughter. "What's going on you two!?"

  
  


Trunks shook his head, letting Bra go and straightened out to stand firm. "You told them nothing!" 

Bulma's eyes widened, realization of the fight dawning on her as she saw her sons extra appendage sticking out. Damn, his mother had said nothing, had told them nothing, he couldn't blame her really, but they needed to know. It's their heritage............who wouldn't want to know where they came from?

  
  


Trunks snorted, turned around, and started walking back towards the huge yellow dome in the middle of the city. Shaking his head a bit, he quickened his pace and put his hands in his pockets. 

  
  


Bulma looked down at the ground, she should have known this would happen. She should have known that Vegeta would NEVER cut his son's tail off, much less not tell him about where he came from. It was clear that Trunks was raised well in the Saiyajin way, becoming very much like them, he looked nothing like Mirai Trunks, nothing at all. His purple hair darker than his kinder counterpart, sticking up different ways, and dyed red at the tips.

  
  


Bra glanced at her mother, looked down then turned around, and jogged after Trunks. Thong who was still in the limo sticking her head out of the sun roof, was completely clueless. Bulma watched her daughter and son walk off, then her herself got back in the stretch limo. 

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"Trunks! Wait up!" Bra yelled as she ran after Trunks who was just turning into the Capsule Corp. front walk. She turned the corner herself and bumped right into his back, as he was overwhelmed by the huge dome of his new home. 

  
  


It was amazing, huge...and amazing. The gigantic yellow dome, with huge black letters across it spelling out "Capsule Corporation" then many links into the huge yards of Capsule Corp. it was just too good to be true. Trunks smiling to himself, not noticing his sister run into him then stand beside him. He had always dreamed of this, he had always tried for this, and, now, he had it. 

  
  


Bra smiled at her brother, looking with him. He turned his head to her smiling back, then frowning and turning his gaze down to the ground. "What's wrong Trunks?"

  
  


The demi-Saiyajin didn't answer, he just kept his eyes to the ground, and didn't move. He already had the worst pain in his heart, he had everything he ever wanted, and yet without Gokien..........it meant nothing to him anymore. It was merely a dream again, it was hardy anything anymore, merely a dream. He sniffed a bit then shook his head violently, he needed to concentrate. He nodded to Bra who looked worriedly at him, then she nodded, and pointed out that the limo was in the driveway.

  
  


Trunks smirked as Bra smirked and they both walked into the front entrance of Capsule Corp. paying no attention to the two women. 

  
  
  
  


AN: WHOO! I got it done! Can you believe it? Wait I think you can..... DARN! Well anyway, I am glad to at least get this done! Now on to Celebweth! Then Mirkwood, then Lost Dimension again! ^-^ Bye ALL! 

d_dgt 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
